


stormy days

by shiznit



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hurt and comfort (kinda?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiznit/pseuds/shiznit
Summary: basic fluff because both boys need some comfort :)





	stormy days

Kit stared out the window at the churning sea. It was a particularly stormy day out, and it reminded kit of when he was small and storms were terrifying to him, and he would run into his fathers room to seek comfort from the thunder and wind.   
He hadn't been scared of storms for years now though, but the unexpected nostalgia and wave of longing for his father left his chest feeling tight, and worse, the constant battering of the waves against the shore reignited the restless feeling he hadn't felt since he first began staying at the institute.  
Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt a familiar weight as Ty rested his chin against kit's head. Kit decided he would never stop getting freaked out by how silently shadowhunters moved, but he also wasn't complaining about getting surprise hugs from his boyfriend.   
"Hey" Kit murmured, leaning back into Ty's steady weight.   
"Hey," Ty said into his hair, his long fingers tapping gently on Kits stomach/  
"You okay?" Kit asked softly. Ty had told him recently that storms were Livvy's favourites, and if Ty had sought him out for comfort then kit wouldn't hesitate in providing it.   
"I think so. Are you?"   
Kit hummed in response, and Ty tightened his arms around Kit's waist, leaning his cheek into kits hair.   
"If only there was a rune to help deal with grief." Kit said, offhandedly, still distracted by the rise and fall of Ty's chest against his spine, and how his eyes matched the stormy grey of the sea.   
"I don't think I'd want it," Ty said, twisting his fingers in kits shirt.   
"Why?"   
"I don't want to just move on that easily." Ty said softly, "No matter how much it hurts. I cant just shrug it off."   
"I know. But you dont deserve to feel sad forever either." Kit turned in his arms and faced Ty, whose pale face was serious.   
"I wont. I have you."   
Kit smiled, and leaned his head up for a kiss. Ty smiled and kissed his forehead, and the two of them stayed like that a while, cradled in each others arms


End file.
